


clean up the goddamn kitchen

by Anonymous



Series: arson anon ( dteam + skephalo smut ) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, arson anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: skeppy keeps dirtying up the kitchen and dream is done with it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream
Series: arson anon ( dteam + skephalo smut ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184060
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	clean up the goddamn kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> req by yakerou; top!dream / bottom!skeppy, rough sex/overstim
> 
> !! everything is consensual, despite the pleas of 'no' !!

dream grumbled as he gazed around the kitchen, full of clutter and mess. dishes were piling up in the sink, floor dirty with boot prints he told skeppy to clean up after he came in, books and papers stacked messily on the dining table. 

he didn’t ask for a lot of things from his boyfriend. sure, maybe he was a bit anal about how clean the place should be, but he wasn’t sure how he ever let it get this bad. 

his gaze snapped from the mess in the room to the front door as it creaked open, and there the little prick was. skeppy always seemed to be out these days, whether it be practicing pvp or hanging out with bad, he never thought about all the chores at home. 

“skeppy!” dream called from the kitchen. “come here!” 

mumbling out a reply, skeppy stumbled into the kitchen, not even bothering to take off his boots.

dream didn’t seem very happy. he was sitting at the couch, arms crossed and eyebrow twitching. 

“wha’s wrong?” skeppy smiled lazily and moved to hug dream. 

to his surprise, dream pushed him away and continued to frown.

“i’ve told you so many times to take off your shoes before you come in! you keep tracking all the mud in here and you won’t even do the dishes and clean up your goddamn papers on the table!” dream ranted, leaning down and removing skeppy’s boots as he scolded him. 

“oh, that’s what you’re worried about? shut up mom,” skeppy said with a roll of his eyes, “you can clean it up yourself if you really care that much.” 

that was it. dream fumed, standing up and pinning skeppy to the wall behind them. 

“me? this is your mess, dickhead! clean up your fucking shit right now!”

still uncaring, skeppy stuck out his tongue and replied, “make me.”

without a word, dream grabbed the shorter boy’s hand and marched towards the bedroom, dragging skeppy along.

“ohh, i’m soo scared, dream,” skeppy teased, hoping to rile dream up even further.

“you better be,” the blonde retorted, wrenching open the bedroom door and throwing the younger stomach-first onto the bed. 

even though punishment was likely what the other boy was vying for, dream would still give it to him anyways. somebody has to put the little shit in his place.

spinning around to open the box where they kept toys, dream pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs and grabbed skeppy by the wrists, cuffing his hands behind his back. 

swiftly pulling down skeppy’s pants in one fluid movement, dream landed a hard swat on his ass, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek.

“ah!” skeppy tried to stifle his moans as dream hit him again, raising his ass in preperation.  
“fuck, is that all you have, bitch boy?”

rolling his eyes at the obvious attempt to get a rise out of him, dream raised his arm to strike again. this was a punishment, and he was going to make sure skeppy didn’t enjoy it.

turning around, dream reached back into the box and pulled skeppy’s least favorite toy out.

waiting for another blow, skeppy closed his eyes, but opened them again when nothing came. peeking over his shoulder, he saw dream at the box of toys, dangling a cock ring in his hand, smiling smugly.

“wait, nonono sir please!” skeppy tried to crawl away, but dream caught his arms and pulled him back in position. 

“i thought you liked it like this, skeppy?” dream grinned, sliding the ring around the other’s hard length. lifting skeppy’s hips again, ass facing the air, he pulled back and landed another slap on his upper thighs. 

“please, dream! please, i’m sorry i'll do the dishes,” skeppy yelled into the pillow, “just please take the ring off??” 

“no thanks,” dream relished the power he held, slapping the younger’s ass hard. he was going to get off tonight, not skeppy.

suddenly, without warning, the hits stopped and a well-lubed finger was shoved in his hole. skeppy gasped, trying to move with his arms locked behind him. 

moaning, skeppy threw his head back as dreams fingers touched that special sweet spot inside of him. 

“pleasepleasepleaseplease,” skeppy chanted into a pillow, rubbing his ass back against dream’s fingers. 

scissoring him, dream smiled at the moaning, begging wreck beneath him. inserting a third finger, he fucked into the tight heat, purposely missing his prostate on every thrust.

then, skeppy felt the tip of something much larger than dream’s fingers at his entrance, threatening to push in. 

“please, sir can you take the ring off?” he begged again, cries falling on deaf ears as dream pushed inside him in one go. 

pulling almost all the way out again, dream then slammed back into skeppy, thrusting hard against his prostate with each slam. 

feeling release build up inside him, skeppy groaned as he felt the pressure of the ring against his cock. moaning, he arched his back in a release that never came.

dream kept slamming into his ass, hitting his prostate dead on everytime. skeppy whined as dream abused his sensitive hole, thrusting harder and harder. tears formed in the edge of his eyes from the overstimulation, as he begged for dream to stop.

dream was brought to the edge too, soon enough, but unlike skeppy he came with a shout, pumping the younger boy full of his cum. 

whining, skeppy tried to get his hands free to try to get the ring off, but to no success. 

grabbing a buttplug from the nightstand, dream pushed it into skeppy’s hole, trapping his cum inside him.

“go do the dishes, and i might let you cum,” dream smiled sweetly as he unlocked the cuffs, enjoying the sheer control he had over the other. 

slowly, in a trance-like state, skeppy got up and walked to the kitchen, wincing as he felt the large plug shift inside him.

watching the younger’s ass jiggle as he trudged to the kitchen to do the dishes, dream snickered as he rubbed a small black remote in his hands.

soon enough, skeppy had completed washing the mountain of dishes in the sink. sinking onto his knees, skeppy crawled over to where dream was sitting in a large chair in the middle of the room, watching TV. 

seeing his boyfriend on all fours, head hanging low and cheeks flushed with embarrassment was almost enough to make dream hard again. 

putting on his best puppy eyes, skeppy whined and pawed at his dick in front of dream, hoping for his punishment to be over. 

suddenly, he felt a vibration in his ass, growing stronger and stronger. keeling over from how good it felt, skeppy writhed on the floor, begging and moaning.

“d-dream, please!” he said brokenly, hands on his ass, wanting nothing more than to take the plug out. to his disappointment, the vibrations in his ass only grew stronger, rubbing against his prostate. his still-sensitive hole clenched around the plug, trying to stop the vibrating.

suddenly, dream stopped the vibrations, and leaned down to pull skeppy into a big hug. 

“awh, what a good boy,” he praised, “see, that’s all it takes.” 

sniffing, skeppy cried into dream’s shoulder while frantically tugging at his sleeve.

putting the puppy eyes on again, skeppy wrapped his hands around the cock ring, silently begging for permission.

smiling, dream leaned over and pulled the ring off, pumping skeppy’s cock at a generous pace, bringing him to the edge almost embarrassingly quick. 

with a shout, skeppy finally came all over dream’s hands, collapsing into his warm embrace. 

bringing his cum-covered finger to skeppy’s mouth, the younger obediently licked up the cum, wrapping his warm mouth around dream’s finger. 

“so are you going to stop tracking mud all over the house?” dream questioned.

“maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :0  
> kinda took it in a weird direction lmao
> 
> leave more requests here if u want~


End file.
